Hidden Feelings
by Ahisa Fantasy
Summary: All his feelings for Kuroko is like a time bomb that will explode anytime but he have to keep it hidden. Same goes for Kuroko, although they share the same feelings, they keeping it from each other. Idiots. [KiKuro]


**Hidden Feelings**

KiKuro oneshot

Present Day.

* * *

Beautiful hair share the same color as the sky, wonderful shinning orbs that can pierce your heart and soul with the very caring and warm personality is the reason I fell in love with this man.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, Kise-kun, hello"

"Neh—Kurokocchi free today?"

"I guess so, coach dismissed us early."

"Lucky! Can I… take you out for a dinner?" Kise's eyes literally shine with excitement.

"Okay, wait for me outside the school gate."

"Okie dokie~"

A few moments passed, Kuroko finally reach the school gate and found Kise standing near a cherry blossom tree. Kise's golden hair along with his stunning looks, perfect build body and cheerful attitude can make any girls fall for him. He knows… Kuroko is aware that don't stand a chance with this man. But, he is happy being only with Kise. It was enough for him. The feelings he will keep hidden until he die.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Kurokocchi is much more beautiful than any other girls. The vanilla scent he emits, the squishy looking cheeks that looks so soft and fluffy, that alabaster skin under those pitch black uniform and his petite figure so huggable but yet so fragile looking that you might make a second thought to hold him because he might break easily if he was treated carelessly.

My dream and my one and only love of my life, if only I can kiss and hold you every single day. But, I'm afraid…

What if Kurokocchi reject me?

We'll still be friends like this and pretend nothing happened?

Will he find it disgusting?

What if he already has a special person in his heart?

No. I can't tell him my feelings.

Not now that I have the chance to always be with him, talk to him and laugh with him like before.

I decided to cage all this feelings even if it hurts so much, I'll bear it just to be with you.

I love you so much Kurokocchii…

* * *

Kuroko and Kise head their way to the restaurant that Kise suggested. The blonde is quiet which is very unusual to him.

"Kise-kun… kise-kun" Kuroko looks worried at the blonde being quiet.

"Uhh—sorry Kurokocchi… what is it?" Kise took a glace to the small figure next to him.

"Are you sick? Do you have a cold? Shall we go first to a clinic?" question next to question, Kuroko is uneasy and worried because Kise is not talking to him. He became frantic and paranoid although his wears expressionless face. _'Oh no, did Kise-kun found out my feelings for him?'_

"N-No Kurokocchi… I only remember something"

"…"

"When Kurokocchi became my mentor back in Teiko…"

"So, what about it?"

"At first I didn't like you because you look so weak, but after you played on the game I came to realize that you're very strong and talented" the blonde blush at his own statement.

"Thank you Kise-kun… I appreciated your thoughts about me"

The pair arrived at the restaurant and occupies the table near window. It's just a casual hang-out for the two since they meet again after Kuroko quit their basketball club in Teiko. The practice game they had became a way for Kise to build again his close relationship on Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, what would you like to eat?"

"Did they have vanilla milkshake here?" Kuroko stare at the blonde curiously but hoping that his favorite drink will be present on the menu.

"Uh—gomen Kurokocchi, I don't think they had the flavor of vanilla although there are some choices here… strawberry, mango, blueberry, green tea and grapes… oh and there's peach flavor too, what do you think? Any flavor you like?"

"…"

"I'm so sorry… maybe we should go to Maji…"

"Mango"

"Uh… pardon?"

"Mango flavor please…"

"Ah yes of course… I thought you would be mad at me…"

"And why is that?"

"Because I drag you to a restaurant with no vanilla milkshake"

"I'm not child minded Kise-kun, just because they don't have vanilla milkshake, does not necessarily mean that we should change our dinner's location."

"Your right… and… uhmm… can I choose what we're going to eat?"

Kuroko nodded and shift his head to avoid the beautiful golden eyes of the model in front of him. He was aware that the restaurant might not have vanilla flavored milkshake like there in a cheap fast food where he usually bought on his way home. Whenever Kise invites him to dinner, the blonde always treat him in expensive restaurants. He keeps on telling the tall male that they can eat on much cheaper place but the blonde insisting that he was special and that makes him happy.

Kuroko chooses the mango flavor on purpose because, it reminded him of Kise. How can he act like that? He's intention is so obvious. He just love this blonde so damn much. So much that it hurts.

The waiter dines all the food they ordered. As usual, Kuroko eat about only half of what's on the plate.

"Kurokocchi must eat more" Kise stare at the bluenette's plate.

"The serving of the food is enormous and I'm full" Kuroko said while sipping his mango flavor shake.

'_too cute!' _ Kuroko sipping the mango milkshake makes the blonde squeal of excitement behind his mind.

"Kurokocchi… maybe we can… uhh… can I be your… eh…"

"Kise-kun, what is it?" the bluenette pay his attention to Kise. Deep inside his heart wants to jump out from his chest. _'is he… confessing?'_

"I… l-li—" Kuroko's stare make him more nervous "like… to go to the restroom, excuse me."

"O-Okay" Thanks to his natural poker face, his disappointment cannot be seen. _'Why am I hoping that he will confess to me? I'm just a simple guy'_

In the toilet:

"Damn! Damn! Dammit! Why? Why can't I tell him?" Kise scratched his hands onto his hair until it becomes messy. He doesn't care anymore, all his thoughts are filled with Kuroko. Although he chooses to hide his feelings to the bluenette, every time they're together his feelings just like a bomb ticking waiting to explode.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ku-Kurokocchi? Uhh why are you here?"

"I'm worried, are you fine? Did you eat too much?" Kuroko is standing in front of the cubicle where he can hear Kise's voice. Finally, the blonde decided to step out of the cubicle.

"Kurokocchi... come on… let's take a walk"

Kise grab Kuroko's wrist and headed outside the restaurant after paying the bill as always, Kise paid all their dinner expenses. He walked in a fast pace not paying glance to the small figure behind him. Preparing his speech later, gathering enough courage to confess. He will confess.

Kuroko is following Kise but he can't catch up with him, he had to run and walk alternately to be able follow the blonde. He's not looking at him. Maybe he did something wrong that pisses him off. Kuroko wanted to touch Kise's broad back, to hug him. His hands are stretching out but…

"Kurokocchi... I wanted to tell you—" as Kise finally turn to face Kuroko, he's gone "Kurokocchi? Where are you? Kurokocchi?"

He tries to search for Kuroko. _'The number you dialed is out of coverage area—"_. Not even answering his calls "W-Where did he go?"

Tears keep coming out from his eyes. He doesn't know what to do.

His feet drag him to a playground near Kuroko's house until he saw what he's looking for…

"Kuroko..Kurokocchi!" he approaches Kuroko sitting on the swing.

"Kise-kun, how did you find me and why are you crying, something happ—"

A warm hug from Kise surprised him.

"Ki-se—kun?"

"Why? Why did you leave me like that?! You know how worried I am? Why you always like that? Always leaving me? It hurts Kurokocchi, all this time I keep on telling myself that I will be here at your side no matter what, even if you don't love me back or look at me—"

No words flee from Kuroko's mouth…

"I love you Kurokocchi, I always do. The love that I feel for you is nothing compared to Kagamicchi or the others… Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi…. _I love you so much Tetsuya_"

When Kuroko heard those words, he pushed the blonde away from him "You love me for a long time and yet you didn't tell me? Do you know how long I've been suffering?" he catches his breath "Kise-kun, I love you too, for a long time-"

"Kurokocchi… you-you love me too?"

Kuroko nodded blushing bright red.

"UUWWAAAAAH!" Kise cry out loud.

"Kise-kun! You're disturbing the neighbors!"

"Soo—soorrryy Kurokocchi, I can't believe… can you pinch me?" Kuroko pinch him in the nose "Oucch— uwaah! I'm so happy… So that means…"

"You're my boyfriend now…"

Kise pressed his lips to Kuroko's soft ones. All the emotions that have been hidden all this time came out from the precious first kiss that they will never forget.

He obtained the love he always wanted.

* * *

Sorry... if the story sucks...

I want to improve my writing skill so, teach me. *bows*


End file.
